Smiosra
The Smiosra are a race of humanoid macropods that are endemic to the Interlopus regions within Eversorge. Their technology is archaic compared to the seasonal regions, but is made up for their skills for their survivalist capabilities and their possession of the Anja gemstones. History The Smiosra originally rose from the savannas of Oremos, the summer region within Eversorge. Their prideful warrior tribes eventually allied with the Bunnkali and Lavoudoli whilst foraging and they expanded to the woodlands. As several Smiosrans began to migrate with the other nations, they were accepted into the Epochi council and attained high ranks within its theocratic systems. The seasonal deities would dub the Smiosra as 'The Champions'. As much as they were full of pride however, they mildly struggled when it came to communicating with the seasonal deities. This escalated intensely when it came to a certain ceremony where a Smiosran pontiff mistakenly called upon Poliki, an eldritch icy horror, instead of the winter deity Ortniv. Thus, the Everscourge Cataclysm commenced. Immediately after the catastrophe simmered, the seasonal regions non-hesitatingly exiled the Smiosra to the outbacks of Interlopus and threatening them to never return. They would be struck back to their primitive lives and societies and would have several labels slapped onto their legacies: Nomads of Interlopus, Interlopers, demonic creatures, evil deceivers and barbarians. Amongst this, the pontiff was eventually executed. Now locked away from interacting with the now-unwholesome seasonal regions, the Smiosra societies and population began to wither. Despite this, they were still eager to explore and find new hopes rather than allowing themselves to be fed to the predatory wildlife. A tremor struck and several Smiosra were divided into several tribes. One nomadic tribe began to devote themselves to mining the outback for resources. This would lead to the discovery of countless ores, branched from a great stalactite, that contained Anja, a jade gemstone of mystical potential. The tribe became fascinated and pondered upon these gemstones so much that they would be warped into worship, eventually forming the Anja Templars. Other tribes turned to the lives of seafaring and piracy, eventually finding wonders within the surprisingly cavernous Kemkhala sea. The Smiosra societies would soon reunite as their beliefs and stories began to mix, despite potential conflict over territory. After years of isolation, the Lavoudoli of the Onutua region communicated with the Smiosra and were able to forgive them for the Everscourge tragedy, forming an alliance and allowing the Smiosra to become accepted once again by the advanced civilisations of Eversorge, even to the point of joining the new Epochi Council once more. However, there still remains a civil conflict, at least one between the traditional zealots of the seasonal deities versus the fanatic Anja templars. Language Smiosran is the native language of the Smiosra alongside Kilbir, the supposedly universal language for Eversorge, alongside a few species-specific languages. Smiosran can be considered hieroglyphic in writing and having a dialect similar to the Khmer language. Their knowledge in foreign languages would eventually weaken due to their lack of interaction with the seasonal regions and their linguistic library. The Anja Cult would soon invent Anjalic, the language devoted to the religious hymns and mantras of the cult. Culture and Society The Smiosra live a culture centred around victory and exploration centred amongst their several hierarchies. In fact, Smisoran parents try to encourage this by naming their offspring based on what they want the child to achieve in life, usually a valour-bathed ambition. Barbarism once played a part in their culture, but this was only during the early days of their exile. Spirituality soon affected the culture when the Anja Cult was founded. Most Smiosra wish to look further into the knowledge of the world they stand upon. Warfare When it came to combat, Smiosra were feared for their rushdown tactics and unpredictable movement thanks to their pentapedal ability. Even when they have to mostly rely on flint tools, they are still able to put up a fight. Several more weapons and offensive magical abilities were developed when they embraced piracy and the Anja. Noticeable weapons range from broadswords to gigantic chained flails and double axes. Shields were also built upon large scales, beefy enough to inflict great damage. Religion Before their exile, the Smiosra were within the faith of the seasonal deities and their devotion lead them to a holy place in the Epochi council. Once they were exiled, most of them gave up on the faith and they lived without worship. When the Anja Templars were founded, several Smiosra began to believe that a deity inhabited every fragment of Anja, giving a reason for their miracle-esque powers. The religious cult has since then greatly affected the spirituality of their societies, even to the point of zealotry. * In an alternate reality, there exists a species similar to the Smiosra. Category:Species Category:Bipedals Category:Humanoids Category:Omnivores Category:Species native to Eversorge Category:Eversorge Category:Sapient Species Category:Anthro Category:Beast